


Devout

by Antiqua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiqua/pseuds/Antiqua
Summary: Because Aphelios is mute, his thoughts/the narration linked to them will be in italics.This fic was inspired and written for a friend over at tumblr that enjoys the adorable moon assassin~
Relationships: Diana/Aphelios
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because Aphelios is mute, his thoughts/the narration linked to them will be in italics.  
> This fic was inspired and written for a friend over at tumblr that enjoys the adorable moon assassin~

It had been months since her return to Targon, going into three to be exact. From nobles to priests and warriors, the Solari-inclined leaders know nothing of it, yet Diana continued to worry that time was running out and they had yet to solidify their plans. All was perhaps going too smoothly; she could’t help but wonder if there was a spy among them waiting for the right time to surprise them with death. That came to mind again while she listened to the Rakkor tribe leader speak.

The ruins of an old Lunari temple hidden within dark caverns was chosen for their reunion, a group of seven people: a general, four leaders–each of the respective tribes that were allied to Lunari–, herself and Aphelios. What to say of the assassin? A glance at him and their gazes met, schooled features, a cold as well as calculated demeanour. Upon their first few meetings she had thought he disliked her presence–his sister sure did. But with time she came to learn he was keeping up that appearance as armour. Understandable, relatable. They spent a few nights together, nothing beyond catching up on what had happened in the time she was away, discussing escape plans, reading maps, and the eventual sleeping each on their own chair from over exertion of the mind.

Her attention returned to the woman that was speaking and in doing so she nearly missed the faintest and quickest of tugging at one corner of Aphelios’ lips as he glanced down seemingly nonchalant. A micro-expression of a smirk? Perhaps he noticed how distant in thought she was and found it amusing, or had assumed she was looking at his lips and felt flattered. Either way, both were true. He possessed a mysterious charm Diana could not deny she wished to unveil.

The meeting concluded, tribe leaders left, Aphelios spoke with the general while Diana took the opportunity to better look at and explore the temple. Soon enough she was climbing up the few steps that led to a throne-like structure where three seats of stone were, perhaps for the elder priests or the Aspects of Moon, Sun, and Stars. She sat in the middle, head tilted back slightly as she took in the beautiful carvings and painted scenery in the ceiling, some of it was cracked and worn but the wonder remained.  
Violet gaze shifted down and Diana found herself looking at Aphelios once more. This time his expression was full of wonder, admiration, worship. He stood at the foot of the stairs, the moonlight bathing his Aspect’s white hair and chiton in the most beautiful display of her divinity.

_His Aspect? He meant her being his people’s. Aspect of the Moon, the Lunari. Nothing more than that of course._  
_There was no logic for that sort of thing. Their focus was restoring order, making justice and or revenge, besides she’d never look at him in that light, he reasoned, discreetly breathing out. Gods, why was it so difficult to keep concentrated when she was around?_

That was not new for them it seemed. There were several occasions when lingering gazes were shared, fingertips brushed against the back of a hand. Accidental perhaps, but they kept a proximity that was becoming more intimate by the day, strengthened by an attraction neither had realised nor acted upon.

"Are you all right? Hey...", Diana's voice sounded velvet like soft moonlight and her hand warm against his cheek. 

Aphelios noticed all this but only realised she had been speaking to him after tuning into reality after climbing those steps and being lost in thought. Immediately the tips of his ears and his neck coloured with deep embarrassment, but there he remained, looking up. She stood only a step above where he was, which added to her tall frame and to the sensation of being before the moon goddess herself.   
Offering a reassuring nod at her question he turned to look away, yet Diana stepped down to stand beside him, soft kiss pressed to his painted lips.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t need to say much, not when what was being uttered through touch was more intense than words. She had expected rejection, anger even. But instead she received a hum of approval and Aphelios leaning in to offer a kiss in return. The cold façade of the skilful Lunari assassin’s features seemed to slowly fade with each kiss, smudging the carefully drawn vertical line on his lower lip. His hands carefully moved toward Diana’s body, one setting on her hips as long fingers of the other grazed her cheek and he pushed the lock of white hair in the way of her beautiful features behind an ear.

For a moment he couldn’t believe what was transpiring between them, but each shared touch brought on equal part of relief and arousal. The former due to that longing that seemed ever present, the latter because of the inevitable desire she sparked in him. And apparently him in her. Aphelios was ready to do whatever was possible to hear another of the soft moans Diana had just uttered. The soft fabric of that dress, the round curve of her perfectly firm arse and thighs. Diana had always looked amazing in the leather body suit beneath that silver armour she wore–it was easy to wonder what she looked beneath it–touching her however, was an amazing experience on its own.  
They continued effectively making out and feeling each other’s bodies. Diana undid the jacket he wore, seeking a closer touch of skin against skin. She moved a thigh up, grinding against his groin as Aphelios slipped both hands to her behind, fondling and spreading the cheeks appreciatively. He noticed how she enjoyed that by the soft moan escaping her.

"Mmm, not yet. Undress for me...", a nip to his bottom lip followed her words.

Smiling when she heard a little whine from Aphelios, and leaning even closer, their noses brushed together before their foreheads touched briefly. His hands dutifully got busy at undoing his clothing. She had a hand palming his groin and wanted to tease him for a time, wipe that seemingly permanent frown from his expression, hear him moan, whimper, and pant.

_Glancing at their surroundings, it came to mind that the Lunari priests would frown upon what they were about to initiate–after all it was a house of worship. But goodness that fact only aroused him more, which was evident in the way his trousers seemed to tighten under the strain of his growing erection._

Deducing his intent yet also assuming he thought someone might walk in on them, Diana smirked and kissed his neck, teeth grazing his lobe when she continued teasing.

"They won't mind.", she whispered casually, with the tone of someone that did not care for authority yet was also one and with a motion of her head toward the stone chairs behind them, that authority was proved as Aphelios walked back, taking a seat. Another whisper to his ear "good boy" Diana said whilst sitting atop his lap, and he felt a shudder of arousal course his body. One simple brush of her groin against his and she coaxed a groan.

_It was a torturous pleasure feeling her repeatedly grinding against his hard cock through the clothing, so much so that looking at her with pleading gaze and a soft whimper had no effect, so resorting to squeezing at her hips seemed like the only way to get her to either allow him have his pleasure fully or stop. The second obviously not an option._


	3. Chapter 3

_The lust in her violet eyes was captivating, those plump lips parting as tongue darted out to lick them. The heat from her body brought on a hungry desperation, a need for release that left unattended would break one's sense of pride. Well, there was not much in the first place, given the circumstance._

Diana herself was becoming impatient, wanting him inside her as soon as possible. But that game of power they had been playing at was too much fun to stop before it was finished. Knowing she craved him just as much as he did her and how they were reaching the limit of that delicious teasing seemed to embolden Aphelios and the skirt of her chiton was lifted, his large hands grabbed handfuls of her round buttocks, slender and long fingers digging into the flesh while grinding up against her wet labia. She moaned out lustfully, shuddering and gasping when he followed up with a lick and nip at that exposed neck of hers.  
Was he testing her resolve? Diana chuckled, worrying her bottom lip momentarily before she grabbed onto his neck with a firm grip that did not cause pain and pushed him back against the chair so their gazes met. 

"Hands on the armrests.", Aphelios groaned, but obeyed.  
A lingering glint of mischief could be seen in his eyes, it matched that mysterious, knowing little smirk--rather similar to the one she had seen during the meeting--his way of telling Diana that he was playing along but could turn the tables when she least expected.  
The exchange coaxed a throb to her aching clit, the wetness between her labia now copious to the point of soaking through the thin fabric of her underwear, which in turn was pushed aside with free hand. She wasted no time in freeing his cock from the confinement of his trousers as well, the gasp he uttered swallowed by a kiss.

_Like honey-coated fingers slipping past one's lips, her warm and wet cunt felt divine sliding down onto that aching erection._

Hands immediately returned to her arse, groping and squeezing as though Aphelios was trying to keep himself from climaxing then and there. Diana was not as composed as before either, moaning into the kisses they shared whilst slowly riding him, either hand on the large stone structure they were upon.   
The movement of her hips were halted and she looked at him with a soft expression yet gaze intense.

"Thrust up. Make me come..."  
Nuzzling her cheek he did as requested, slow but deep thrusts began filling and stretching his lover over and over. They both uttered sounds of pleasure, the ruins of that temple inundated with them as well as the wet sound of skin against skin, and the air aroud them smelling of Diana's juices. It was a carnal encounter but also emotional, affectionate, of two touch-starved people carrying the burden of their people's suffering. In that moment there was just them, the world outside seemingly nonexistent just as its troubles.

Aphelio's name escaped her lips as she pressed kisses to his jaw whilst he trust into her and that encouraged him to move faster, groaning and squeezing her buttocks hard. Noticing how she enjoyed having her behind played with he slipped a wet finger inside her puckered hole, no hesitation shown in giving her the orgasm she requested.

"Fuck-- Ahh, ahh, Phel...!"  
Breathing hitched, Diana's eyes rolled shut as she leant into the crook of Aphelios' neck, kissing, biting, and sucking in return. If she was going to come, so was he. There a muffled moan against his neck as she came, hips trembling and back arching into him. The assassin didn't stop, fucking his lover through her orgasm as his neared. She felt so tight around his cock, also clenching around his finger that moved almost in tandem with that of his hips. One, twice, thrice he thrust and legs trembled with the intensity of the orgasm that washed over him. 

Diana was panting softly, a satisfied whimper as well as a moan escaping her lips from the delicious sensation of his warm cum coating her walls. She rolled her hips to offer him the same prolonging of that orgasm that he had done her, a small smile on her lips. As she caressed his cheek affectionately he smoothed either hand down along her hair and body. There was a silent moment as they looked at each other, a whisper of devotion that flowed withing their evening breaths that only the moon above could hear. Leaning in for a kiss they sealed that exchange and rested Diana rested her head on his shoulder, the same smile on her lips present on Aphelios'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
